My Fantasy Dream
by My Doggy Ears
Summary: Title shows it all! I'm not good enough with Summary, so just try it!
1. Chapter 1

Well, ini pertamakalinya saya menulis Fanfiction, jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon dimaafkan. Sesuai judul dan Summary diatas, cerita ini berdasarkan mimpi saya, jadi kalau agak gaje mohon dimaafkan.

Disclaimer :

Bleach milik Tite Kubo

Yang milik saya cuma mimpinya dan jalur cerita

Warning: AU, tapi Ulquiorra masih tetap Hollow

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Pertemuan

Aku dengan cepat keluar dari rumahku, mengunci pintu rumah, lalu sambil mengantongi kunci itu, aku mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya cepat-cepat ke dalam kegelapan malam.

Bulan sabit bersiar terang di langit tanpa awan pada tengah malam ini, udara sejuk menerpaku saat aku mengayuh sepedaku dengan kuat, _kebut-kebutan_ sepuasnya di jalan sepi yang tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Dengan satu tarikan kuat aku mengerem sepedaku di salah satu jalan gelap, berhenti untuk menghirup udara malam yang dingin.

Udara itu menyejukkan pikiranku.

Aku sering melakukan kegiatan ini, bisa mengamati dunia saat matahari tidak menyinarinya. Kelam dan gelapnya malam, sunyi dan sepinya, makin membuatku bisa melupakan realita selama sejenak.

Aku melihat kearah langit, bulan sabit bersinar keperakan diatasku.

Aneh. Bulan sabit dan gelapnya malam mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, bukan seseorang yang nyata. Ya seorang tokoh fiksi.

Ulquiorra.

Nama unik yang membuat lidah kelu itu bergiang dalam pikiranku.

Mata hijau zamrud cemerlangnya, kedua bekas air mata berwarna hijau di mpipinya, helm setengah bertanduk di kepalanya, kata-kata tajam yang monoton tanpa perasaan, lalu kepribadiannya yang tidak mengenal hati. Karakternya sama seperti malam ini.

Aneh memang, aku mengidolakan seeorang tokoh fiksi. Tetapi aku yang melewatii hari-hari panjangku dengan menonton suatu anime tertentu, tentu aku merasa ada koneksi dengan karakter-karakter di dalamnya. Sekali lagi, kegiatan tersebut membantuku melupakan realita sejenak.

Aku menggeserkan tubuhku sehingga tanganku bersandar pada stang sepeda sambil duduk diatas sepeda.

"Kuharap Ulquiorra benar-benar ada, kuharap dia benar-benar ada…", aku mendengar diriku berbisik keras.

Setelah terkejut selama beberapa saat, aku mengulang kalimat itu, lagi, lagi, lagi lagi dan lagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti ada yang merobek udara.

Aku dengan panik duduk tegak dan menggeser kepalaku dengan cepat, mencari-cari sumber suara dengan ketakutan yang makin bertumbuh di dadaku.

Lalu aku menemukan sumber suara itu, beberapa meter diatas aspal di depanku.

Muncul robekan hitam di udara.

Mataku melebar dengan ngeri dan tidak pecaya, sebuah Garganta.

Dari Garganta tu, suatu sosok kabur berwarna putih keluar dari dalamnya dan terjatuh dengan suara berdebam keras.

Jantungku berdebar keras, bahkan saat Garganta tadi tertutup dan menghilang, dan bagaikan meledak saat aku dengan hati-hati turun dari sepedaku dan melangkah ke arah sosok itu.

Aku mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan saat aku mengenali sosok di depanku, dengan posisi telentang seakan tanpa nyawa.

Memakai baju putih yang dinodai darah, sabuk hitam dengan katana di pinggangnya, dilengkapi dengan hakama putih yang robek disana-sini.

Adalah Ulquiorra.

Mataku terasa berair karena ngeri saat melihat luka-lukanya; sayatan dari bahu kanan sampai ke sisi kiri tubuhya yang terlihat cukup dalam dan mulai menciptakan genangan darah,, dibagian lengan kiri dan hakama di bagian kanannya terdapat sobekan yang mulai dirrembesi warna kemerahan disekitar robekan itu.

Sunnguh, pemandangan di depanku mengingatkanku pada saat kematiannya. Hari dimana aku menangis karena sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Setelah itu aku tersentak kembali pada realita.

"Astaganaga ular naga panjangnya, ya Tuhanku!" , kataku sambil membalikkan badan, "ini mimpi, ini mimpi, ini pasti mimipi, ini terlihat seperti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi….", aku berbalik lagi untuk memastikan sosok tadi tidak ada, namun- "…Argh! Ini bukan mimpi, tapi dia tidak nyata! Pasti mimpi, tapi dia di-di-disana! Ini mimpi, mimpi, mimpi…", aku berbalik sekali lagi.

Darah makin menggenang di sekitarnya.

Aku harus bagaimana? Astaga, dia akan mati, liihat darahya!

Lalu aku mengambil keputusan.

Degan berjalan hati-hati tanpa suara, aku mendekatinya. Perlahan aku berlutut disampingnya, tidak mempedulikan darahnya yang mengenai lututku. Aku memiringkan badanku kearahnya, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dari sosok tak bernyawa di hadapanku.

Lalu aku merasakan nafas pelan dan hangat yang hampir tak terasa di dinginnya udara malam.

Degan tarikan nafas terkejut aku menarik diriku dan duduk dengan tegak, menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya.

Lalu aku melihat sayatan terbesar di tubuhnnya , dugaanku benar, sayatan itu memang dalam, saking dalamya aku bisa melihat tulang-tulangnya diantara darah yang tergenang di luka itu.

Jika aku ingin menolongnya, aku harus cepat melakukannya.

Tak mempedulikan darahnya, aku mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menyandarkannya padaku, berusaha membawanya ke sepedaku.

Membawa sepeda dan satu orang- tdak, bukan orang, tapi Hollow. Membawanya memang berat, tubuh ringanku terkadang hampir terjatuh dalam usaha menahan beratnya, 55 kg, kalau tidak salah.

Darah makin meresap kedalam bajuku, membuat sisi tubuhku basah, dan aku merasakan kondisi yang ingin kutolong makin melemah.

Dengan amat susah payah akhirnya aku bisa masuk kedalam rumahku.

Aku menarik nafas lega saat aku akhirnya bisa membaringkannya ke tempat tidur di kamarku.

Aku melihat darahnya meresap ke sepraiku dengan kecewa. Padahal baru kemarin aku mencuci seprai itu, dan mencuci seprai memerlukan tenaga yang tidak sedikit.

Tapi aku memakluminya setelah merasa lega dia masih hidup sekarang ini.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Gaje ya? Namanya juga baru pertama kali, hehe.. Mau saya lanjutkan atau nggak?<p>

Review please ^_^ (Kritik dan saran diterima)

#Nata


	2. Chapter 2

Hai dear readers! Terimakasih untuk sudah me-review chapter pertama saya. Yah, mohon dimaafkan kalau typo sedikit, karena saya menulis di laptop dan karena keyboardnya pendek, saya sering kepleset.

Tentang Fanfic ini, ini di dunia nyata, alias dunia si "aku" yaitu OC-saya. Tapi Ulquiorra tetap Espada. Untuk penjelasan mengapa Ulqui tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit, akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya.

Disclaimer: Bleach dan karakternya milik Tite Kubo

Saya cuma punya gantungan kunci bergambar Ulquiorra Chibi

Warnings: Lot of blood, gaje.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Aku menjeblak pintu kamarku terbuka dan keluar dari kamar, berlari hingga sampai di wastafel dan mencuci darah dari kamarku.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil P3K sekotak-kotaknya dan sebaskom air, lalu berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke kamarku, tidak mempedulikan air yang tumpah ke lantai karena langkah cepatku.

Sesampainya di kamar aku berlutut disamping tempat tidurku melempar pandangan khawatir padanya.

Mengerahkan sekuat tenagaku, aku meraih kerah bajunya yang sedikit terbuka dan merobeknya sampai pada bagian bawahnya, lalu acuh tak acuh melempar kain bernoda merah itu ke lantai.

Ulquiorra mengeluarkan nafas cepat dan bergetar sedikit, tapi aku mengacuhkannya.

Aku mengambil air dari baskom menggunakan handuk putih kecil lalu mulai membersihkan lukanya, berhenti sebentar saat melihat lubang Hollow-nya dan tato nomor 4 di dada kirinya.

Saat aku melanjutkan ke luka-luka yang lebih kecil, air di baskom tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk berubah dari jernih ke merah tua.

Mataku melebar dengan ngeri saat sayatan di dadanya terlihat dengan jelas, dugaanku benar lagi, sayatan itu sampai ke tulang.

Buru-buru, aku membuka tutup kotak P3K dan mengeluarkan alkohol, kapas, dan bergulung-gulung linen putih.

Aku menuangkan alkohol ke kapas, lalu mencoba mengusapkannya pada luka yang kecil.

Ulquiorra seketika tersentak, lalu menjauhkan lengan kanannya yang tadi kubersihkan.

_Maaf,_ aku otomatis berbicara pada diriku sendiri. _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semoga dia tidak membunuhku._

Aku mengambil _katana_-nya lalu menaruhnya di lantai, untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia menyerangku secara refleks.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku menuangkan alkohol ke kapas baru dan mengusapkannya ke sayatan itu dengan tiga gerakan cepat.

Hasilnya sungguh tidak terduga.

Secepat kilat, Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku, mencengkeram leherku.

Cengkeramannya luar biasa, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas di genggamannya.

Lalu terlihat olehku mata zamrud cemerlangnya yang setengah terbuka, tidak terfokus menatapku.

"H-hentikan…itu-", _Sakit, ya, aku tahu itu._

Sesaat setelah aku tidak tahan dengan paru-paruku yang tanpa udara, cengkeraman di leherku menghilang dan dia kembali tidak sadar.

Aku melanjutkan membersihkan luka-lukanya, mengabaikan erangan-erangan kesakitan darinya.

Seketika aku selesai, lukanya menutup sedikit. Regenerasi. Tapi dia belum mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk menyembuhkan semua lukanya.

Lalu aku melilitkan kain linen putih di lukanya sebagai pengganti perban.

Akhirnya selesai juga, aku membereskan semuanya dan memasukkan ke tempat sampah.

Aku mengambilbaskom dan kotak P3K lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Setelah merenggangkan tubuhku yang pegal, aku menuangkan air yang kemerahan dari baskom, menyaksikan air yang bercampur darah itu mengalir ke lubang di wastafel.

Aku mengisi baskom dengan air dan handuk yang baru, mencemplungkan handuk putih itu ke dalam baskom, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamarku.

Aku berlutut lagi di samping tempat tidurku, mengambil handuk basah dari baskom dan memeras airnya lalu menaruhnya diatas kepalanya.

Setelah itu selesai aku berjlan keluar kamar, mengepel lantai yang kotor dengan air dan darah.

Sehabis itu aku mandi, membersihkan noda-noda darah yang membuatku tampak seperti aku baru saja membunuh dan memutilasi seseorang. Ya, itu pikiran yang mengerikan.

Aku berdiri lama di kamar mandi, membiarkan air menetes dari rambut hitamku ke lantai kamar mandi.

Di luar, suara hujan rintik-rintik berubah kencang menjadi hujan deras.

Baguslah, setidaknya hujan itu akan dapat menghapus jejak-jejak darah di jalan. Kalu tidak, orang-orang bisa heboh, dikira ada seseorang yang dibunuh dan mayatnya dipindahkan dari tempat itu, sementara jejak-jejak tersebut dengan jelas mengarah ke rumahku. Bagaimana jika polisi datang ke rumahku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika melihat Ulquiorra.

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang ini. Ini pasti mimpi, ini pasti mimpi, aku bisa terbangun beberapa saat lagi. Aku mencubit diriku, rasanya sakit, berarti bukan mimpi.

Aku menggeram dengan frustasi, menggenggam sisi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, dua butiran jernih mengancam menetes dari kedua sudut mataku.

Kenapa harus dia yang muncul? Aku tidak berharap _dia_ muncul di hadapanku, bukan? Tidak, tungggu.. _"Kuharap dia benar-benar ada…"_, kata-kataku seakan terpantul dari dinding kamar mandi. Aku yang mengharapkan dia, aku, AKU!

Argh! Orang bilang kata-kata adalah doa, sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia bangun nanti? Aku tahu benar dia mampu membunuhku, _sangat _mampu membunuhku.

Astaga! Aku benar-benar bingung!

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar kedinginan. Aku mendesah, setidaknya aku harus keluar dari kamar mandi terlebih dulu.

* * *

><p>Okay, Chapter 2 selesai. Sebetulnya mimpi saya cuma sampai disini, tapi akan saya coba lanjutkan.<p>

Feel free to review! (Kritik dan saran diterima).


End file.
